White Christmas
by Rikari-chan
Summary: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic! This is an Elsai and you decide the classes :D Please read and have fun reading. Constructive criticism is allowed. This is a multi-chapter story. I haven't really decided on how many chapters yet...It's almost Christmas and Aisha is confused. What is this feeling she gets when she's around Elsword? And why is Rena smirking so much? Find out inside
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is SoulStorm! XD This is my first fic so please be nice….. Anyway Constructive criticism is allowed and I guess if you have something to say about the story feel free to say it. I don't really mind getting a flame so…. FIRE AWAY! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword or any of its characters.

So….. LET'S START! :DDD BTW this is an Elsai but I didn't leave classes. You decide that ^.^

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-White Christmas-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Aisha's PoV:

It was a normal day at the El mansion. I was walking along the corridor when I ran into Eve, the little Nasod Queen. "Good Morning Aisha. Have you seen Chung anywhere?" Eve immediately asked. "Good morning to you too Eve and no, I didn't see Chung." I answered.

Eve sighed disappointedly and left. I sweatdropped. Seriously those two…. I continued my little walk until I walked by Elsword's room. The door was still locked. I tried knocking to see if he would open it, but as always, I just heard a muffled 'Go Away'. I sighed. Elsword had been doing this ever since we saw his sister with Ara's brother, Aren.

I entered my room which was coincidentally right across his. When I was in, I sat down on my bed and sighed. Christmas was nearing and he was being like this. I really wish he would just stop. Can't he see that his actions are affecting us too? Especially me, after all, even though I'd probably never admit it, I like him. His childish actions and annoying nature broke through my 'tsundere walls' as Rena calls it and now that he's reached my heart, I feel like that empty space in my chest was finally being filled. Every time he smiles my heart speeds up and my face reddens. And now that he's being like this my chest hurts. I want to see him smile again. What am I going to do? I lied down on my bed and and silently cried until I fell asleep.

Elsword's PoV:

I was in my room, depressed as ever. What I saw that day just keeps coming back to me. Ugh, why did I even have to see that? WHY?! Just thinking about it makes me want to throw up…

*Flashback*

I was looking for my sister because I had to talk to her about my new skills. I was walking in the halls until I bumped into Aisha. She kinda noticed that I was looking for something or rather someone so she tagged along and "helped" me find Elsa. We walked around the mansion for a while until we reached Elsa's hallway. I of course got curious and I opened the door which was surprisingly open and found Elsa on her bed with Aren and they were kissing. THEY. WERE. KISSING. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screamed. "Oh dear." I heard Aisha whisper from behind me. "Umm…..Els! This isn't what it looks like! We were just….umm" Elsa stuttered. "What the hell Elsa?! What were you two doing?! And why are you making reasons that should be given to someone's boyfriend when they're caught cheating?!" I shouted at her. "I DON'T KNOW! WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?!" she yelled back. "I DON'T KNOW EITHER!" I shouted. Again. After that I stormed out of the room with Aisha hot on my trail.

*Flashback end*

I have to say I'm being really immature and childish, but whatever. But seriously, I guess I didn't have to slam the door in Aisha's face after….."El, Why am I so stupid?!" I yelled while ruffling my hair. I started throwing stuff all over the room and while I was raging, I heard someone knock on the door. I groaned and yelled out a "GO AWAY." to whoever was knocking. Right after that, I heard footsteps and a door closing.

So it was Aisha huh? Ugh just saying her name make's me remember what I felt about that Grape-head. Why did this have to happen to me? Of all people, why did I have to fall for her? Well, technically I am the only one left. Chung's got Eve, Raven's got Rena and Add's got Ara…. Ah well…. I flicked a glance to my desk where a single box lay. It was a gift I was going to give Aisha on Christmas. The day I would finally confess to her. I don't really know what to expect though, she'll probably reject me but it's better to let it out rather than keep it in right?

I heard my stomach grumble so I made my way out of the room and headed for the kitchen. Right before I got anywhere, I heard someone sobbing. I looked for the source of the sound and found myself in front of Aisha's door. I opened her door a little and peeked. (A.N: How perverted of you Els…..) I saw Aisha curled into a ball crying her eyes out. I felt my heart clench at this and was about to barge in when I heard her say my name.

My heart dropped at the fear of being discovered and was about to start spouting out excuses and apologies when she said "Why do you make me feel like this? Why is it that every time I see you I get this weird feeling? Why? Els you jerk." Then she sobbed some more. The hell? What did I do? But I was so relieved that she didn't see me, I accidentally sighed out my relief.

"Els? What are you doing here?" I heard her ask.

.I' .

To be continued~

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hi guys! Soul here! So how was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Please tell me in your reviews~ Please be honest and tell me what's wrong with it so I can improve~ Thanks for reading the First Chapter of White Christmas~!

R&R~!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys! Soul here! Thank you so much for the follows and favorites ^.^ Love you guys! Seriously! So anyway, This is the second chapter of White Christmas~! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword or any of its characters. They all belong to KOG.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-White Christmas-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Aisha's PoV:

A little while after I had fallen asleep, I started dreaming. I saw myself, standing in a corner while everyone was gathered around someone. My older sister Noah. They were crowded around her and as I tried calling out to them, they ignored me. I felt tears stream down my face as they did this. Why? What have I done wrong?

I thought it couldn't get any worse until Elsword came in the room. He walked confidently, as always and seemed to be looking at me. I smiled and called out to him but didn't return my smile and approached me. He continued towards me until he just passed through me. I gasped in shock. What is happening? What the hell? I continued to yell and scream until I saw him approach Noah and hug her.

I started crying and just stared. I watched as he put his arms around her and started to close the gap between their lips.

I awoke with a start. I put my hand to my face and felt something cold and wet. Tears. I was crying. Just because of some dream. When I remembered what happened in my dream, I started bawling my eyes out.

I cried and cried until my eyes were sore and I couldn't cry anymore. "Els…..Why do you make me feel like this? Why is it that every time I see you I get this weird feeling? Els you jerk." I whispered and cried some more.

I continued crying until I heard someone sigh. I looked up and spotted Els. At my door. Not in his room. What the hell? Anyway I have to ask him why he's here. "Els? What are you doing here?" I asked.

I saw his face redden and he started spouting some random words that I couldn't understand. " Els. Calm down. I'm not going to skin you alive. yet. So tell me, what the hell are you doing there?!" I said/ shouted to him.

"IwasjusthungrysoIwenttothekitchentogetsomefoodandIheardsomeonecryingsoIfollowedthesoundandIfoundmyselfinfrontofyourroomsodon'tkillme!" he shouted.

"Slow down Elbaka. I can't understand you." I said to him. "I was just hungry so I went to the kitchen to get some food and I heard someone crying so I followed the sound and I found myself in front of your room, so, please don't kill me!" he pleaded.

I seriously couldn't believe it. Els thought I would kill him for being concerned about me. Wow. That's just. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!HAHAHAHA!" I just couldn't hold it in and I just started laughing out loud.

"What the hell's funny?" he growled out with a dark red blush covering his cheeks. "You seriously thought I would kill you for being concerned. That's just. Ahahahahaha!" I managed to stutter out between laughs.

He growled again and said "Stop laughing! If you really want to keep laughing then I'll give you something to laugh about!" then he tackled me to the ground.

I stopped laughing when I noticed how close our faces were. My face turned the same color of his hair and so did his. He then scrambled to get off me. "I'm so sorry Aisha! I shouldn't have jumped you like that! Please don't kill me!" he stuttered out and rushed out the door.

I stared after him and raised a hand to my chest. My heart was beating erratically. My face was achieving shades of red that I never thought possible. Is this what love is?

Elsword's PoV:

I almost had a panic attack when Aisha noticed I was in the doorway. El, that was the most scariest experience I've ever had. (A.N: Super redundancy much Els?) I started stuttering some random words that didn't even make sense to me. " Els, calm down. I'm not going to skin you alive. yet. So tell me, what the hell are you doing there?!" she yelled. I gulped at her words. There was a sure promise of death if I didn't answer correctly. So I answered as honestly as possible.

"IwasjusthungrysoIwenttothekitchentogetsomefoodandIheardsomeonecryingsoIfollowedthesoundandIfoundmyselfinfrontofyourroomsodon'tkillme!" I shouted in just one breath. She looked confuse for a moment and I could tell that she didn't get it at all.

"Slow down Elbaka. I can't understand you." she said so I repeated it, slower this time. " I was just hungry so I went to the kitchen to get some food. I heard someone crying so I followed the sound and I found myself in front of your room. So, please don't kill me." With both my eyes closed bracing for impact.

I was met with a few seconds of silence. My stomach filled with dread. She's probably going to think that I'm some kind of perv and slap me with a slap bigger than Chung would ever dream of. But then she broke the silence with peals of uncontrolled laughter.

I stood there confused for more than a minute until I snapped back to reality. "What the hell's funny?" I growled out feeling really embarrassed. I could already feel the heat in my cheeks so I must be blushing really hard.

"You really thought I would kill you for being concerned. That's just. Ahahahahaha!" she said between laughs. I once again, felt my cheeks heat up and growled "Stop laughing! If you really want to keep laughing then I'll give you something to laugh about!" then I tackled her to the ground. She stopped laughing few seconds later.

I did this with my eyes closed so I didn't really see why she stopped.(A.N: Why were your eyes closed? Hmm?) When I opened them I found out why. Our faces were so close that if I moved, our lips would touch.

I went crimson at this and scrambled to get off her (without kissing her of course,) and yelled "I'm so sorry Aisha! I shouldn't have jumped you like that! Please don't kill me!" and I ran back to my room.

My heart was beating so fast, I could hear it already. What the hell's wrong with me? Why is my heart beating so fast? Could it be? Am I really falling for Aisha?

To be continued~

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hi guys! Soul here. Again. Anyway, thank you so much for reading the first chapter. I hope this will satisfy your ElsAi needs :D Thank you for reading and please leave a review so I can improve~!

Shout out to The Wicked Queen, hongren and roundknightz! Thanks for following~!

R & R~


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Guys! Soul here! :D Here's the third chapter of White Christmas~! Please leave a review so I can figure out how to make it better! Thanks for reading the first 2 chapters~! Anyway, I decided already. This is going to be a story with five chapters. Please keep reading White Christmas~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword or its characters. They all belong to KOG.

/White Christmas\\\\\\\\\\\\

Aisha's PoV:

Shortly after our "little mishap", left with wavering feelings, I made my way to Rena's room. I knocked on her door and waited for her to open it. I stood there for a whole five minutes until finally, she came to the door, wearing that 1000 watt smile.

I covered my eyes because of the brightness and waited for the blindness to subside. She didn't remove her smile until I asked her to, so I just stood there, hands on my eyes until she stopped.

When she did stop, she asked me if there was something wrong. I told her that I needed to talk to her, so she ushered me inside her room.

My eyes were welcomed by the familiar sight of green walls, a green bed, a green couch and green everything. I sat down on her couch and sighed deeply.

Rena sat down with me and asked me what the problem was. "Lately I've been feeling weird. Every time I think of Els, my heart starts to beat faster and my face gets hotter. Am I sick or something?"I asked. Rena sat in silence for a few minutes, her expression unreadable. My stomach clenched with dread as I awaited her answer.

I simply sat there, really worried that I might be sick with some kind of unknown virus, when suddenly she laughed. She started laughing hysterically and rolling on the floor.

I stared at her, completely confused and merely said "What's funny?" and she answered with shaky "You." I blushed angrily at that. What was so funny? She finally calmed down and started talking. "There's nothing wrong with you. You're just in love." She said. I thought about it and immediately rejected the idea. "That's not possible! Besides, why would I fall for that Elbaka?" I stuttered with a red face. "You just confirmed it Aisha." Rena said with a smirk.

I stuttered out a 'no I didn't!' and told her (more like screamed at her) that I was going back to my room. I ran back to my room and slammed the door. My gaze fell onto the calendar above my desk and realized that there was only 2 weeks left before Christmas came.

I remembered the promise we made before. Even though he probably doesn't remember, I do. As clear as day even. The promise we made when we were kids…

*Flashback*

I was sitting alone by the lake near our house. I never really had any friends so I was always alone. Nobody really noticed me. They all saw my sister Noah, who was perfect in every possible way. I was just a cast-away, who was useless.

Even my parents, who were supposed to love me no matter what scorned me just because I wasn't like her. "Why do I have to be like her?!" I screamed and started crying. No one would hear anyway.

I sulked by myself for a while until I heard someone speak. "Do you actually think that crying like that's going to help you?" the boy who was just like me spoke. I knew him. His name was Elsword and like me, he was scorned because he was weak.

"What do you want?" I asked him. "I just wanted to talk to you. Why are you so worked up anyway?" he turned towards me and held out his hand. I took it and started explaining why. His eyes softened and he told me to stop crying. "You shouldn't cry you know, it's going to ruin that pretty face of yours. You should smile. It suits you better." He then stretched my cheeks to form a smile.

I tried to tell him off as much as I could, but there are only so many things you can say when your cheeks are being stretched apart. He finally let go and smiled. I felt my heart race and I looked away.

"Why don't we meet up every day here? We could play and play to our heart's content!" he grinned from ear to ear and I found myself reciprocating the smile. "Of course! Just don't be late okay?" I held up my pinky.

He grasped it with his and said it's a promise. We met up there for a few days and became best friends. One day, he seemed off. He wasn't smiling a lot like usual so I asked him why. He admitted that his family was going to move to a land called Ruben, and he was leaving that night.

I was devastated and I asked him if he was coming back. He told me that he wasn't sure, but he'll make me a promise. (A.N: Don't tell me you thought the first one was the promise. 0.o)

"I'll always remember you Aisha! So when we both turn 16, and we see each other again, I'll take you somewhere exactly like this place, so wait for me okay? Oh that's right! I'll only do this on Christmas, so be excited okay?"he smiled a sad smile and left.

*Flashback end*

I wonder if he still remembers…. Ah well, I should get some rest. I need to wake up early tomorrow.

Elsword's PoV:

I sulked in my room for the rest of the night. My mind won't stop remembering what happened earlier. "UGH!" I yelled out as I fell onto my bed. I stared at the ceiling for a while, and then shifted a glance to the calendar above my bed.

Two weeks huh? Only two weeks until the dreaded day comes? Time certainly flew by quickly. Confessing to Aisha…. will I be able to do it? Ah, I shouldn't think about this yet. It's too early.

The promise I made before…I remember it clearly, and I know it was Aisha. But, does she even remember? Does she remember what we promised each other? I hope she does… so she can reciprocate my feelings, even by a little bit…

This Christmas… the reason why I chose this Christmas to confess is because of the promise. This is the year when we both turn 16, so I wanted to confess to her at that place. I've already planned everything, and the problem is whether she'll agree to come or not.

I just hope she does… so I can finally tell her how I feel… I gazed at the box perched atop my desk and sighed. I just hope everything goes according to plan when the time comes.

**To be continued~**

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hi Guys! Soul here again. How was the chapter? Was it okay? Was it bad? Please tell me through a review~! And please keep reading White Christmas~!

**R & R~!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people~! What's up? Haha, I know last chapter had a minor (maybe major) cliffie. So, to make up for it, I decided to update sooner than planned. XD Please enjoy the second to the last chapter of White Christmas! By the way~! This will kinda be another cliffie, so bear with me please~!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword or any of its characters. They all belong to KoG.**

So~ let's~ get~ started~!

**R & R~!**

[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.White Christmas.].].].].].].].].].].].].].].].].].].].].].].].].].].].].].].].].].]

Aisha's PoV:

Days flew by without me noticing. The two weeks I had before "the day" became 3 days. Wow, time sure flew by quickly. Ever since I told Rena about my problem, she's been smirking so much that I actually got creeped out. I pulled an Elsword and locked myself in my room, only coming out to eat.

I guess I really am that bothered by what she said huh? Do I really love Elsword? 'No, of course not!' I yelled in my head as I slumped on my couch. I sighed and took a deep breath. I knew that I was lying to myself, but still!

I buried my face into a pillow and sighed again. This is so confusing. Maybe I should ask Eve about what I should do…

I stood up and trudged my way to Eve's room. Just as I arrived in front of her door, Eve burst out, unruffled of course, and said "Can I help you with something?" I nodded and told her that I had to talk to her for a bit.

She deadpanned. "This is about Elsword, isn't it?" My eyes widened in surprise. "H-How did you know?!" I stuttered, sporting a bright red blush on my face.

"It's very obvious. Follow me." She led me into her room and made me sit down on one of the sofas she had. I looked around the room again. It's not my first time here but I can't get over the beauty of her massive room.

"What seems to be the problem?" she inquired. I once again, sighed and told her everything. She closed her eyes in thought and hummed. "Rena is correct. All the symptoms you seem to experiencing point out to being in love." She took a sip from the tea she had made for us.

I looked down and turned bright crimson. Was it really love? This feeling I get whenever I see him? I pondered on it for a moment and thanked Eve. I excused myself and started walking back to my room.

I stared at the ground in front of me and didn't notice that I was going to bump into someone. When I did bump into whoever it was, I lost my balance. I felt myself falling and I shut my eyes, bracing for impact.

I waited for the pain to come, but it never came. I cracked open an eye, then the other one, and found myself staring right into those ruby orbs I missed.

Elsword was holding me by the waist, keeping me from falling. My face burned a brighter red and I merely stared back.

He awkwardly coughed and placed me back on my feet. "Sorry about that. I wasn't looking at where I was going." He awkwardly laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

I forced a smile on myself and awkwardly laughed too. "Me too. I wasn't paying attention so don't worry about it." I stuttered.

He smiled at me and I felt my heart skip a beat. "I should go then. Raven's waiting for me at the training grounds." He turned to leave and I suddenly felt the urge to stop him, but I didn't.

I merely stood there like an idiot while trying to process what just happened. I felt my heart beat go crazy and my face heat up. I stared after him until I finally decided to go back to my room.

I slumped down on my bed. So they were right. I am definitely in love with Elsword. I laughed disbelievingly and cast a glance at my calendar.

Christmas… I'm definitely going to tell him what I feel then. I just hope that he returns the favor.

Elsword's PoV:

It was a rather normal day for me. I woke up, showered, ate and trained. Two weeks became three days, and I felt myself getting more and more nervous and the clock hands moved.

I merely paused from my self-wallowing and decided to go train with Raven. I asked him to meet me at the training grounds and got ready. When I was sure I got everything, I made my way to the training grounds.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that I was going to bump into someone. And that someone happened to be Aisha, the very person who turned my world upside down.

The impact made her lose balance and slip, so I jumped in and caught her. She had both her eyes closed and she opened then one at a time. She stared up at me with the cutest blush on her face.

El, it should be illegal to be this cute. Seriously. While staring back at her, I finally realized how embarrassing the situation was and I placed her back on her feet and mumbled out an awkward apology.

She seemed to accept it so I just forced a laugh and rubbed the back of my head. I mentally sighed in relief when she smiled and said "Me too. I wasn't paying attention so don't worry about it."

I grinned at that. "I should go then. Raven's waiting for me at the training grounds." I told her and turned to leave. For some reason, I wanted her to stop me. I wanted her to ask me to spend time with her. I wanted her to ask me to stay. I know it's really weird. But I can't get rid of that ache in my chest.

When I was out of earshot, I sighed and continued on to my destination. I walked down the silent halls and ran into Chung, who was also planning to go train.

We both decided to go there together, so we trekked on to our destination. When we finally reached our destination, we were greeted by the sight of Raven and Add, already getting warmed-up.

"Hey guys! Why don't you let us join in the fun?" I called out. Add and Raven momentarily paused and confirmed.

I immediately sprang to action and charged at Raven who was parrying off a blow from Chung's heavy cannon.

He, of course, foresaw it and stepped aside. I jumped to the side and narrowly avoided getting hit by Add's dynamos and the battle continued on.

After finishing the match, we all decided to rest for a bit. We all leaned on the tree trunks that were present in that area and talked about random things.

It went like that for a while until Add decided to mention my "issue" with Aisha. "So, Els, when are you planning to make your move on Aisha?" he prodded. I flushed brighter than my hair and turned my gaze downward.

"This Christmas. I don't know if she'll return my feelings. But I really hope she does…" I muttered while blushing. The guys stared at me for a bit and blinked then suddenly, they started laughing.

Chung was laughing so hard, he was actually rolling on the ground. Add had tears coming out of his eyes and Raven was leaning even harder on the tree trunk for support while holding his stomach.

I growled and asked them what was funny. (A.N: Déjà vu much?) They kept laughing so I growled out again.

When they finally stopped, Chung took a deep breath. "You really are an idiot, Els. Can't you see? She obviously likes you. Are you really that dense?" he poked me in the head.

I slapped his hand away and thought about what he said. I guess I'll only really know when she tells me right? I sighed again. "You know, if you really like her, then you should tell her. If not, she'll get bored. Anyway, just stay true to yourself and everything will be fine." Raven said.

I thought about it. Raven sure knows a lot of deep things. I thought and accidentally said aloud. I looked to Raven and he merely chuckled. "I suppose I do. Now, shall we go for another round?" he offered.

I grinned and took up his offer. Add and Chung started after us and readied their weapons. Raven and I did the same. I guess things really won't change. Whatever happens on Christmas, I still know that I have friends to rely on, no matter what happens. That alone is good enough for me.

**To be Continued~**

[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.[.White Christmas.].].].].].].].].].].].].].].].].].].].].].].].].].].].].].].].].].]

Hi guys~! Soul here again. I just decided to put the boys in because the others aren't showing up a lot so… yeah… Anyway! This is the second to the last chappie~! I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave your comments and suggestions via a PM or review. Either is fine. Anyway~! Thanks for supporting and reading the story everyone~!

Shout out to the peeps who followed and favorite this story :D Love you guys! 3

And also to the peeps who reviewed~! XD You guys are awesome~! 3

**R & R~!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello people~! Soul here! This is the last chapter of White Christmas~! I did my best to make it good. (I do hope that it suits your tastes~!) So please, enjoy the last chapter~! Thanks for supporting~! (By the way, this chapter will be really long. Please bear with me~!) This chapter will be told in Aisha's PoV only~!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword or any of its characters. They belong to KoG.**

On with the story!

{-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-White Christmas-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'}

Aisha's PoV:

Sunlight peeked through the gaps in my curtains. I woke up with a start when Rena suddenly started screaming.

I didn't process what it was that she was saying, but I understood that it was something important. I grumbled as I rose from my bed.

I headed to the bathroom and washed my face and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.I got myself ready and dressed myself in the clothes Rena set out for me.

After a few minutes of pointlessly trying to remember what was so important about the date, I finally remembered why.

My eyes widened and I screamed. "Oh my El! It's *bleep*ing Christmas! What the actual *bleep*?!" I ran out of my room and sped down the corridor, my heart going crazy.

My head started to pound as I went through my mental to-do list. Ah! I can't do this right now! I have to go meet everybody!

I rounded a corner and found myself staring at nothing. Absolutely nothing. There were no signs of life, nor activity in the usually chatter-filled dining room.

My heart clenched at this and I glanced around the room, trying to look for my friends. I found absolutely nothing, so my heart clenched even more.

I approached the table because I caught a shimmer of something shining. I walked towards it, completely wary of my surroundings, and found a silver paperweight holding a small piece of parchment paper down.

I took the paper and opened it and was faced with a poem. I blinked in confusion and tried to make sense of it.

"_Lurking beneath the arcs of old,_

_Lies a story never been foretold._

_Protected by a ruthless knight,_

_The princess lies, with an ignored plight."_

I stared at the paper for a long time. I did not get it. (A.N: I don't either. I just thought of it. It's not even good enough to be a poem.) What the hell does it mean by "arcs of old"?

Is this some kind of anagram or something? Knowing those guys, it's probably not. Maybe I should try to drink tea or something first.

I headed to the kitchen and made myself a cup of tea. I sat down for a bit and contemplated. What the hell does it mean?

I exasperatedly looked up at the ceiling. I thought harder and harder until my eyes landed on a picture of the gang, fighting at the Entrance of the Shrine of Dedication.

Those were the days… Ah well. I'll go back to reminiscing later. I need to figure this out…

I merely sat there until a thought hit me. Shrine of Dedication… didn't that place have a really ancient ceiling? Kinda like arcs…

I facepalmed. Of course. We fought the headless knight there. Right at that moment, I knew where I had to go. I ran upstairs and opened my closet.

Sitting right in the very corner was my old clothes. The armor I used to wear. I quickly slipped it on and grabbed my wand, which was at the bottom of the closet.

I set out and grabbed all the necessary items I would need. I smiled. It had been a long time since I last did this. I'm surprised I still remember how.

I ran to the front and locked the house. When I was sure everything was safe, I started towards my destination.

*Time skip*

"Ah~! Finally here!" I exclaimed as I neared the entrance. I got into battle position as I entered and kept my guard up. I looked around and when it was clear, I started forward. I knew that there weren't any demons here anymore, but you can never be too careful, right?

Now that there weren't any glitters anymore, the beauty of the shrine clearly shone. It was like seeing the world through a glass that was undamaged and spotless.

I continued admiring the place. It really was beautiful. I smiled. This is what we accomplished from our countless battles. This was a result of all our hard work. I brightened up at the thought and headed for the core.

When I got there, I saw another piece of paper. This one was pinned to a wall by an arrow. Rena's arrow. I retrieved the paper and arrived at another puzzle. This time, it was a riddle. The answer wasn't clear to me again. I sighed in exasperation and read it again.

"_You fought for me with your life._

_You retrieved me from evil's clutches._

_I am everywhere, but I can only be seen in one place._

_What am I?"_

I clutched at my hair and tried to figure it out again. I sighed. This was tricky. I angrily raised the paper to the skies and let it flow down.

When it fell however, light streams hit it and it seemed to glow. I picked it up and put it under the light. Doing this revealed some sort of secret message.

"_Hint: The place where you can see this thing is the place where we met._

_ P.S: Go here for your next clue~!"_

When I read this, I immediately knew where I had to go next. I smiled. "Leave it to Rena to give the most obvious hints~!" I giggled and teleported to my next destination.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself face-to-face with the beautiful, grassy plains of Ruben, (A.N: I know she can't teleport like that, but in this story she can.) I skipped over to my true destination. The El Tree. The place where it all started.

I kept smiling and skipping until I was in front of the tree. I looked around for another piece of paper. Strangely, I didn't find one. Did I go to the wrong place? No, I'm pretty sure I'm in the right place.

I kept glancing around until I caught sight of small piece of paper, hidden in one of the bushes in the area. I tried to read whatever was written on the paper, but I just couldn't. Why, you ask? It's because…THERE'S NOTHING WRITTEN ON IT!

Did they make a mistake of something? Maybe there's another paper… I should go look for it.

I scouted around and accidentally tripped on a rock that was conveniently placed beside a spring. The impact made me fall down and throw the paper into spring.

When it fell into the water, letters started to appear. I hurriedly retrieved it and tried to make out the letters.

"Good job getting here so far. We're almost at the end. Come meet me at "that place". I'll be waiting for you.

P.S: Do you remember our promise? ;)"

"That place?" I asked myself as I brushed the dirt off. At first, I didn't understand what it meant. I thought it wanted me to go back to the house or something. But my heart was pushing me to go "there".

The place where we met. That lake near our old house where I met my first friend and first love. I smiled. I decided to let my heart lead me to my destination.

I ran. I kept running and running until my breaths came in puffs and my knees were shaking. I was having a hard time breathing, but I didn't care. I have to get to that place. I have to.

As the sun started sinking below the horizon, I stood there, huffing with my hands on my knees, with a bright smile on my face.

Elsword was leaning on a tree, hands in his pockets. He turned to face me when I arrived. He grinned. "Hey Aisha. Have fun?" he pushed off and started walking towards me.

I smiled again. "Yeah. I got to see a lot of things. It just brings back memories you know?" he stopped in front of me. He pulled me to sit by the water with him and I obliged.

We sat next to each other, staring at the vanishing sunset. I was happy. He still remembered. He cared enough to fulfill the promise we made, no matter how stupid it was.

"Aisha." he whispered. I turned to look at him and found him smiling at me. "I believed that you would come you know. I knew that you would remember that promise. No matter how small it was." He turned back to the view.

"I knew that you would too. But I can't believe that we would end up meeting like this." I told him and laughed a bit. It is true. I never imagined that we would meet again for the same reason. It was funny, I guess.

He sighed and took something out of his pocket. I couldn't really see what it was, but it was small and box-like. "Hey Aisha, I need to tell you something." He said with a slight blush on his face.

I turned to him. "What is it?" I asked. He started to fidget a little and he seemed to be getting to be really nervous.

"The truth is… I… I've always… l-l-loved you… You were just like me. Always in the shadows. When I first talked to you that time, I gained something. A friend. I never thought I'd ever have one, but there you came. Pretty soon, I just fell for you. I don't mean to just spring this up on you. So it's okay if you don't reciprocate these feelings. I guess I just wanted you to know." he said and turned away.

I couldn't believe it. Elsword loved me. Tears started falling from my eyes rapidly. I smiled. "Took you long enough, idiot. I was waiting you know? And I guess it's just the same for me. You were the first person to notice me and you stood by me, so I just fell too. So don't look so sullen. I… I… I l-l-love you too… Elbaka."

My face became a bright vermillion. I must really look weird right now. I'm crying while smiling with a really red face. I laughed and wiped the tears off my face.

Elsword just smiled. "Aisha." I turned towards him and felt a warm pressure on my lips. Elsword was kissing me. My arms automatically hooked themselves around his neck and my eyes fluttered close.

After a few moments, we broke apart for air with matching red faces. I giggled. "Your face is the same color as your hair Els." He pouted and sighed. "Seriously? You notice that of all things?" he turned to face me.

He fished the object he was clutching out of his pocket. It was a small box. My eyebrows went up. "Proposing this early Els?" I giggled and watched as his face became brighter than his hair.

"Of course not! Just shut up and turn around okay?" he shouted. I turned around as requested and felt him clasp something around my neck.

It was a beautiful silver necklace with a snowflake pendant. It glowed in the moonlight and sent tiny sparks everywhere. I marveled at this and linked my arm with his.

"It's about time to go. Let's head home, shall we?" I started pulling him forward and walked in the direction of the mansion. We trudged down the path, laughing and simply enjoying each other's presence, the road filling up with snow as the crystals flew around us. A White Christmas… I giggled and continued walking with Elsword.

This Christmas has been really eventful and strange. A lot of things happened and things changed. But, I know that one thing is for sure. This Christmas is the best Christmas that I've ever had.

{-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-White Christmas-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'}

Hi guys~! Soul here! Thank you for reading the final chapter of White Christmas! Please feel free to message me if you have requests that you would like me to do~! That's the only thing I like doing anyway… So, Thank you and please tell me how you felt about it in a review or PM~! (I am sorry for the really cheesy ending. I do not know how to properly end a story.)

This is dedicated to all you peeps who like this story~! Thank you again~!

(Do you think I should do a Reven or Cheve or Addra one? I'm going to post a poll so please vote~!)

**R & R~!**


End file.
